


the stars to his sky

by distrustee



Category: Distrust RP
Genre: M/M, bc they deserve it, for my fellow distrustees, love yall., not canon, this is just happy oneshots of leon and orion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distrustee/pseuds/distrustee
Summary: happy leorion oneshots! mostly just domestic stuff lol





	1. watching closely

  There's nothing Orion Andrews loved more than watching Leon play music. While listening to the ultimate musicans songs was amazing, watching it was a million times better. Leon's face is always so intense when he plays, it almost sends shivers down Orion's spine. He laps up every second of it. He doesn't even care that he looks like a puppy staring at a treat. He's too focused on the man he loves.  
  "How was that?" The song Leon was playing came to an end, and he looked to his boyfriend for approval. Orion smiled and gave a solid thumbs up, which was a good indicator that he was not actually listening to the song at all. Leon laughed and carefully set his viola down on the coffee table in front of him. Orion was still smiling wistfully at Leon. It was pretty adorable, but Leon needed some critique on this song he was writing.  
  "Should I just call Seru and get his advice? You seem a lil' busy there, babe." Leon said teasingly. Orion snapped out of his haze and shook his head.  
  "I'm perfectly capable of critiquing music myself, dear." Orion tried to assure him. Leon was unconvinced, he knew what would happen the second he started playing again.  
  "I'm sure you are, but it's all good. I'll give up for today." Leon grabbed his viola and started to pack it away. The instrument was a gift from Orion, and the case was proudly adorned in stars. It was his favorite instrument to play, especially for Orion. He walked back over to the sofa to find Orion had taken his spot. Leon plopped down next to him and lopped an arm around Orion's shoulder.     Orion leaned against his side with a smile on his face.  
  Moments like these are what made Leon the happiest. Adjusting to normal life after the killing game was hard, but being able to spend as much time as possible with Orion had been helping. They had both helped each other immensly since they had left. Leon was prone to nightmares, so Orion would hold him close in his sleep. Orion had flashbacks here and there, so Leon would talk each one out to calm him down. Their relationship was completely symbiotic, likely the closest thing either had ever had to stability.  
  Orion had fallen asleep against Leon as he hummed the tune to one of his favorite songs. Leon carefully ran his fingers through Orion's hair. He couldn't help but stare at the way Orion's hair fell against his cheeks, or how his lips parted ever so slightly. Every small detail of Orion Andrews was perfect. He watched Orion until he himself passed out on the couch, the perfect end to another lazy night.


	2. a night without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (orion lives au)  
> leon has nightmares, orion leaves for a night. chaos ensues.

  Leon dreamed about the killing game a lot more than he expected he would. Almost every night he would wake up gasping for air and clinging to Orion, terrified he was back in the death trap. Falling asleep was becoming a challenge, as all Leon could think about was the nightmare that would follow. Some nights he didn't sleep at all, instead he would write new music or secretly look through Orion's sketchbooks. Those nights were always the longest.  
  Orion had been a great help during this time. He was typically up late working on new projects, so Leon never had to worry about waking him up after a nightmare. He could always just run into his studio, or roll over to find him reading. Orion would always hold him close, run his hands through his hair, and remind him that they were okay. That they had both made it out alive, and that nobody would hurt them. Leon was fairly certain that he would've lost his mind if Orion wasn't there to help him through these nightmares.  
  
  Orion had been gone for the past week on an important business matter. Typically, he would bring Leon along, but this time he chose to go alone. Orion had explained that Leon would be bored and angry the whole time, and he was right. Leon always hated the financial, business-ey part of Orion's career. He just couldn't stand all the balding men in ugly suits trying to tear his boyfriend down.  
  So, Leon had the apartment all to himself. Well, mostly to himself. Orion had insisted Seru stop by at least once to check on Leon. It's not that Orion didn't think he could handle being alone, he just wanted to make sure Leon wasn't looking through his sketchbooks again. Ironically, Leon was looking through another sketchbook when Seru arrived.  
  "I won't tell Orion if you let me look, too." Seru jumped over the back of the couch to get a good look at the various sketches. Some were normal, fashion sketches. Just typical designs, nothing out of the ordinary. But, the further the two searched through the sketchbooks, the less normal they got. There were a ton of rough sketches of the apartment, some flowers, random faces. Then, they got to the final sketchbook. Leon recognized this one from the last time he looked through the books. This sketchbook was his designated book for drawings of Leon. Most of them were candid, likely drawn while Leon wasn't paying attention. There are a few posed ones, but those were extremely rare. He sadly had to slam the book shut once they got to the several pages of post-sex sketches of Leon.  
  Seru and Leon spent the rest of the day just watching television and dicking around on the piano. After several duets, including a slow rendition of "Africa" by Toto, Seru decided it was time for him to head home. He gave Leon a small hug and made sure he was completely safe before he left the apartment.

  Leon was alone for the rest of the night. He made himself dinner, worked on his new song, and took the time to rewatch Pitch Perfect. It was a lot easier to watch the whole series with Orion there to make fun of him, but he did miss cuddling with him. The couch felt too big without Orion there to take up space.  
It came time for Leon to sleep. He had been dreading the moment he'd fall victim to tiredness since Orion first left. Everything felt weird, Leon had become so accustomed to going to bed with his boyfriend. He felt weird changing and climbing into bed with Orion there. It was strange not having Orion's arm around him. This whole night had been weird.   
Leon doesn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he did remember jerking awake screaming Orion's name. He looked around, trying to find where he was. For a second, he feared he was still trapped in his nightmare.   
  "O-Orion? F-fuck." He cried out, remembering Orion wasn't there. He was completely alone. The feeling of abandonment crept up him, and all he could do was cry. He hadn't been this messed up since the two were still in the killing game. He quickly reached over for his phone and dialed Orion's number. He didn't care if he woke him up, he just needed to hear his voice.  
  "Babe? What's wrong??" Orion sleepily asked. Leon felt a little bad for keeping him up, but his shaking was soothed almost immediatly at the sound of his voice.  
  "I had the dream again..." He could hear how weak and shakey his voice was. Poor Orion was probably crushed by it.  
  "Are you okay?!" There was a faint sound of rustling, and Leon could guess he was getting out of bed. The guilt came back in full force.  
  "I'm fine, you can go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up." Leon didn't really want him to go back to sleep, but he also didn't want to keep Orion up with his trivial issues. He knew the busy week Orion would have and how important it was that he got some rest for once. Orion only laughed at the notion of going back to sleep.  
  "You're way more important than sleeping, I'm going to stay here until you pass out." Orion made good on that promise. They talked for a good hour and a half before Leon finally dozed back off. This time, the nightmare didn't come back. He finally slept a full night without Orion by his side.  



End file.
